


im lost, im found

by ravenbranwyn



Series: RWBY [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcoholism, Cuddling, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbranwyn/pseuds/ravenbranwyn
Summary: So Qrow woke up to the half-metal expanse of James’ back, with the dawn light coming in faintly through the blinds and curtains and James breathing slowly and deeply. He didn’t flinch, didn’t panic, just layed there spooning James, because it was far from the first time. He breathed out slowly and pressed his forehead against his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. James cleared his throat.





	im lost, im found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheoFromTV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoFromTV/gifts).



It wasn’t the first time Qrow had blacked out from drinking. It probably wouldn’t be the last either, if he was being honest with himself. It also wasn’t the first time he’d woken up in James’ apartment after a blackout. He didn’t remember breaking into the apartment through the bedroom window, or passing out in James’ bed, or waking up when James came in and crying, or anything else before passing out again, but he believed it when James told him the next morning because James had never lied to him before.

What he _did_ remember was waking up next to James with the sun coming up, wrapped around his bigger body like he was trying to wrangle all of him into a small, safe package in his arms.

Because that’s what Qrow did. He cuddled. Anyone who came near enough got cuddled. Arms and legs and hip to hip, which was probably part of the reason Raven forced him to take the bed next to Taiyang. It was to save herself after the millionth time she woke to him “trying to climb up her goddamn nose and eat her fucking brain.”

So Qrow woke up to the half-metal expanse of James’ back, with the dawn light coming in faintly through the blinds and curtains and James breathing slowly and deeply. He didn’t flinch, didn’t panic, just layed there spooning James, because it was far from the first time. He breathed out slowly and pressed his forehead against his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. James cleared his throat.

“Qrow?” he whispered. He didn’t turn around and Qrow didn’t open his eyes.

“Yeah, James?” His throat felt tight. Tears were building and he wasn’t quite sure why. All was quiet again for a bit.

“Can I roll over?” Qrow shuffled back and heard as James rolled over. He felt one of James’ hands settle on his hip, gently pulling him closer. When he was again tucked against James, he hid his face against his collarbone. James was running his fingers through his hair. He was humming something and Qrow relaxed slowly.

“I’m pretty sure when this started I told you I liked to be the one cuddling, not the cuddled,” he said, arm stretching over James’ waist. James stopped humming to chuckle.

“I know. I just thought maybe this would be alright. Since you didn’t leave as soon as the sun came up.” Qrow let out a breath through his nose. James hesitated for a minute. “ _I_ _s_ this alright?”

Qrow snuggled closer, rubbing his nose against James’ sternum. “Yeah. This is good.” He felt it when James relaxed.

“Good, good,” he murmured, beginning to hum again. The sun was coming more fully through the window, but Qrow didn’t mind. He was safe here and he would rest for a while longer.


End file.
